


enredados

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, cuento de hadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: Louis quiso el dinero hasta que empezó a querer a Harry.adaptación*/basada en la película "enredados" de disney.





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de mi muerte pero tranquilos, es una muy divertida y la verdad es que ni siquiera es mía. Todo comienza con el sol. Hace muchos años una gota cayó del él y pudo crecer una flor con el poder de curar las heridas y el dolor, se podía decir que funcionaba como el amor... Quizás, sí, quizás era _amor_.

Había un reino donde cuya reina se puso muy enferma antes de dar a luz, así que todos salieron en busca de un milagro para curarla. Ya se rumoreaba la existencia de dicha flor pero nadie la había encontrado jamás, hasta ese día. La magia de la flor curó a aquella reina y así nació un príncipe de cabello dorado, genuinamente largo, y para celebrar su nacimiento, los reyes encendieron la luz de un globo de papel seda al cielo.

Y en ese instante todo fue perfecto, hasta que acabó.

Una persona malvada conocía la magia de aquella flor así que cuando vio que se la habían llevando al castillo fue en busca de ella. En cuanto se percató de que la melena del bebé se iluminaba al cantar la melodía de la flor, cortó un mechón de cabello dorado entre sus dedos. Al darse cuenta de que este se apagaba, miró el brillo que irradiaba el príncipe sin entender.

 _Sí, Harry brillaba_.

Supo que debía llevárselo. Se marchó y no dejó rastro alguno, encargándose los próximos años de que Harry jamás fuera expuesto al mundo exterior.

—¿Por qué no puedo salir fuera? —a los diez años su melena se arrastraba por el suelo de madera, era difícil evitar la torpeza.

—El mundo está lleno de personas malvadas y egoístas. Tienes que quedarte aquí, solo aquí dentro estás a salvo.

Y casi durante dieciocho largos años escondió su fuente de magia, asegurándose de que nunca nadie supiera de él.

Hasta que claro, llegué yo.

Cada año por el cumpleaños del príncipe, todo el reino encendía globos de papel seda con el objetivo de que este volviera a casa. Y aunque la esperanza de los reyes por encontrar a su hijo se iba apagando, no sabían que tras los muros de la gran torre en la que su hijo hallaba atrapado, observaba por la ventana el resplandor de aquellas luces con nostalgia de cosas que aún no había vivido.

Harry se aburría bastante a pesar de hacer muchas cosas para intentar mantenerse ocupado. Lo mejor de su vida era un pequeño camaleón al que había decidido llamar Pascal, a quien le contaba todo lo que ocurría en su mente y quien irónicamente, también quería salir fuera. Pero él siempre tuvo tanto miedo que nunca se atrevió a escapar.

—Sí, quiero un castillo —esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que casi morir.

Unos antiguos compañeros de trabajo a los que ya había engañado varias veces recurrieron a mi talento. Fue un día muy especial, definitivamente, porque sólo eran las diez de la mañana y ya había robado una tiara y medio reino me perseguía.

—¡Harry, deja caer tu pelo!

Él corrió con la misma emoción como siempre. Su cabello cayó hasta que la mujer a la que conocía como su madre pudo subir. Apresuró todo lo que normalmente hacían, se sentó esperando a que peinara su cabello y cantó tan rápidamente que su madre comenzó a sentir fastidio a los pocos segundos de notar el control huyendo de entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Él se encoge un poco en su lugar.

—Mañana es un día muy especial, todo lo que quiero es ver las luces —ansioso y asustado, antes de que ella la interrumpiera, decidió seguir—. Quiero que me lleves a ver esas luces flotantes.

—Hablas de las estrellas —estaba aburrida y ligeramente enojada, no quería escuchar las insufribles esperanzas y deseos de un niño.

—¡No! Hablo de las luces que aparecen cada año, sin falta, en mi cumpleaños. Siempre el mismo día. No quiero verlas desde mi ventana este año.

—¿Quieres salir de la torre? —Harry asiente—. ¿Y ver el peligro que hay ahí afuera? Las personas, querido, ellas son tan egoístas e hirientes... es mejor estar lejos.

—Pero–

—No necesitas verlas —la desición siempre había estado tomada, recordarla era agotador—. Ni tienes que salir de aquí. ¿Dónde más estarías a salvo, mi querida flor?

—Pero... —sus pulmones se habían quedado sin aire, había notado que el gesto de su madre se había endurecido, así que suspiró sin esperanzas, rindiéndose—. ¿Podrías traerme pintura nueva, entonces? Se me están acabando.

—Ya sabes son mínimos tres días para conseguirlas... —suspiró.

—¿No tendré ni las luces... ni la pintura? —pensó en voz alta.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡No, no, no, no! —grito—. Esto es trágico —mi compañero me mira levantando una ceja—. Mi nariz no es así... ¿no?

—¿A quién demonios le importa?

—Claro, como vosotros habéis salido genial —arrugo y lanzo el cartel de _se busca._

Un ruido nada sereno nos pilló por sorpresa cuando ese caballo aparece. Ese maldito y blanco caballo. Harto de que esos dos hombres no estuvieran en mi mismo nivel —ni de velocidad, belleza o inteligencia— no tuve otro remedio que engañarlos.

—Regla básica de un ladrón, de un pirata, no confiar... ya sabéis —reí en sus rostros.

Y no voy a mentir, puedo ser gracioso, guapo, alto y estar en forma pero correr... no era lo mío. La adrenalina se sentía bien los primeros diez segundos, después de eso me faltaba tanto el aire que acababa cuestionándome la profesión. Como si correr no fuera poco, tuve que escalar una torre que daba vértigo solo con mirarla. Cuando conseguí entrar pude soñar con mi futuro brillante en la oscuridad del lugar, pero la realidad era muy distinta a lo que en mi mente estaba. Era lo más bizarro que había visto jamás, una melena dorada de una longitud dudosa. Después de eso, todo era borroso, excepto el dolor que sentí al _caer._

—¿Me ha dejado inconsciente con una... sartén? —murmuré para mí mismo cuando abrí los ojos.

Sentía los pasos inquietos de alguien a mi alrededor.

—Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez —su voz me guió hasta su rostro difuminado que iba acercándose al mío—, ¿quién eres?

El destello brillante de mi futuro estaba en su cabeza en forma de una tiara resplandeciente. Fue ahí cuando volví a la realidad, sintiendo mi cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado por unas cuerdas.

—Soy Louis... —musito mirando mis manos atrapadas, sus largas piernas ocupan todo mi campo de visión después—. Sólo me he confundido de lugar. Eso que llevas en mi cabeza, preciosa, me pertenece.

—No soy una chica.

—Disculpa por no darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle después de que haberme desmayado —lo miro pudiendo ver con claridad por primera vez sus ojos enormes y verdes, la piel pálida de sus piernas desnudas y su no muy discreto cabello—, rubito... necesito que me dejes ir con lo que es mío.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Soy Harry.

—Me podría importar menos— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Una rana!

Él suspira mientras se acerca a mí tirando de las cuerdas que atan mis manos, y casi sonrío, porque las circunstancias en las que suelen atarme las manos son muy diferentes a esta.

—Es un camaleón —corrige.

—No voy a mentir, si no te hubieses pasado con el golpe... disfrutaría todo esto.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño, sus ojos miran con atención los míos, como si fueran algo totalmente nuevo en su universo—. Si quieres salir de aquí tendrá que ser conmigo.

Niego.

—Yo viajo solo.

—Hoy no —anuncia—. Llámalo destino, Universo....

—...un caballo... —recuerdo con aborrecimiento.

—Vas a llevarme al pueblo y volver a traerme aquí en cuanto vea las luces de mañana. Solo entonces tendrás esto de vuelta —acarició la diadema—. Parece cara.

—Puedo soltarme perfectamente y quitártela a la fuerza. ¿Qué te hace pensar que—?

Otro golpe, me hizo cerrar los ojos. Asentí como pude, accediendo a lo que dijera y me dormí mientras él no paraba de moverse por todo el lugar. Supliqué por un poco de agua y él se negó a contestarme o hacerme caso hasta que de la nada, con una bandana en el cabello y pantalones negros rotos y gastados mojó mi cabeza con agua fría. Desató mis manos recordándome que la tiara estaba escondida mientras yo solo pensaba que a pesar de dejarme inconsciente casi dos veces seguidas y marcas en las muñecas, probablemente ningunas manos me habían tocado con tanta suavidad.

—¿Quieres ver cómo bajamos? —dejó ver dos hoyuelos profundos en su rostro y casi olvidaba que estaba ahí contra mi voluntad.

Realmente es precioso ver algo dorado caer desde casi la altura del sol. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y cuando tocó el suave césped se le escapó una carcajada tan pura como la de un niño. Pronto se fue limpiando las lágrimas por todo el camino, de vez en cuando se distraía con algún detalle del paisaje, pero lo volvía a escuchar sorberse la nariz.

—No es que esté intrigado por los dramas que envuelven tu vida —sonrío— pero es raro caminar en silencio con alguien y saber que está lloriqueando.

—No lloriqueo —él seca su rostro apartando la mirada, pero logro ver sus ojos rosados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me detengo, sin saber que hacer.

Un silencio que extrañamente no es incómodo nos envuelve durante unos segundos.

—Toda una vida me he estado perdiendo todo esto... y ahora soy un pésimo hijo.

Y es como si casi se arrepintiera de hablar en lo absoluto, porque empieza a sollozar y no vuelve a decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —pregunto, mirando la inmensidad el bosque frente a nosotros—. Podemos dar la vuelta.

Un ruido hace que se remueva y se acerque a mi impulsivamente. Al ver que solo se trata de un pequeño animal me mira con un poco de vergüenza y da un paso atrás, creando distancia de nuevo.

—No puedo volver.

—Sé lo que necesitas para animarte, vamos.

—¿Hueles eso? —pregunté al entrar al restaurante lleno de vikingos de media tonelada y armados hasta las cejas—. Por un lado, huele a hombre apestoso y por el otro, a hombre más apestoso aún. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás un poco pálido, rubito...

A pesar de intentar mantener un rostro serio, sus ojos me contaban otra historia. No paraba de observar todo el lugar con miedo.

—Es un pelo muy largo —unas manos acariciaron su cabello, lo que hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta y lo apartara instintivamente.

—Así le gusta a él —sonreí, como si lo conociera—. ¿Seguro que estás a gusto? Siempre podemos dar la vuelta...

—¿Eres tú? —un cartel se pega a mi cara con tal rapidez que vacilo en apartarlo.

Su dedo tapaba la nariz de mi supuesto rostro, al agarrar el trozo de papel y verlo con claridad solo pude preguntar quién demonios los dibujaba.

—Oh, esto ya es crueldad... —gruño.

—¡Es él! —alguen grita de pronto.

—¡Llamad a los guardias! —los murmullos y las risas comienzan a hacerse presentes—. Nos haremos millonarios, ¡no sabéis lo que ofrecen por su cabeza!

Por un momento ignoré que Harry estaba ahí, hasta que entre empujones y tirones chocó conmigo y habló con la misma fuerza que cualquiera de esos personajes.

—¡Alto! ¡No lo toquéis! —eso fue como una bofetada en la cara para ellos. No sé si tal vez fue porque desde lejos y por el cabello parecía una damisela en apuros, pero decidieron escucharlo—. Pasado mañana podéis hacer con él lo que queráis, pero hoy no. Hoy su trabajo es ayudarme a cumplir algo que he estado persiguiendo toda mi vida. He tomado la decisión de confíar en ti.

—Una muy horrible desición —confesé con franqueza y sin más, viendo como sus ojos se volvían más y más brillantes.

—Es mi sueño —justificó en un susurro.

—Basta —el dueño del lugar se hizo presente, acercándose más y más hacia nosotros. Era un pirata, había acabado montando ese bar después de haber perdido todo en los mares, casi la vida. Hoy todo lo que tenía era las historias de sus aventuras cuando era capitán—. Hoy Tomlinson no es el fugitivo más buscado del reino.

Y después de declarar eso, sentó a Harry frente a la barra piendiendo que hablara. Vikingos, ladrones, perdedores y simples trabajadores escucharon como Harry había sido prohibido de relacionarse con el exterior. Habló sobre las luces que se elevaban por el cielo cada anochecer el día que cumplía años y como le daban esperanza para soñar con lo que había fuera de esa torre. Todos parecieron olvidar por un momento lo demás y comenzaron a hablar de los sueños que nunca pudieron realizar o por los que simplemente no lucharon. La mirada del camaleón de Harry me tenía absorto, hasta que alguien preguntó cuál era mi sueño.

—Yo no tengo de eso.

—No te creo —Harry dijo, mirando al pirata entonces, casi burlándose.

 _Mi sueño ideal..._ casi sonreí.

—¿Una isla cuenta como un sueño? —acompañé mi mentira con un bufido.

Las patatas fritas y el olor de la comida que te traerá problemas graves de salud bailaban en el aire al son de la música. El pirata me miró repentinamente y dejé de masticar, mirando hacia la entrada. Un guardia de la realeza. El pirata señaló la barra tras la cual se encontraba comiendo con nosotros. Tiré inmediatamente de Harry, agachándonos al suelo.

—Mi sueño era tener un restaurante con música en vivo —el hombre reconoció en un murmuro casi para sí mismo, sin dejar de analizar los ojos curiosos de Harry—. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes. Es lo que tiene, la vida de pirata... _—_ su gesto rozaba el arrepentimiento y la amargura—. Vamos, ve a por tu sueño.

—Eso haré —contesté, observando la puerta encubierta que nos abrió.

—Tu sueño apesta, se lo decía a ella.

Yo ruedo los ojos, y los ruedo aún más cuando Harry le agradece besando su mejilla. Digo que no hay tiempo y comenzamos a correr. Casi me sorprendo por haberlos despistado, pero siempre sin confiar, sigo apresurado, ansioso por ver acabar esta travesía, por sentir esa preciosa diadema en mi poder y escapar.

—Ese no es tu sueño, ¿verdad?

Miré a Harry por un segundo, sintiéndome idiota.

—¿Parezco alguien que rechazaría una isla?

—No parece un sueño real.

—A ver, precioso —mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento, estaba al borde de la desesperación y Harry caminaba como si nada—. Yo no te he preguntado de sobre tu cabello, ni tu madre. Preguntar sobre tu rana me asusta–

—Camaleón —corrige de nuevo.

—Lo que sea —le resto importancia—. Pero lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme es por qué no fuiste antes a ver las luces.

—Bueno, yo... ¿Louis? —él empieza a mirar el suelo, al parecer las pequeñas piedras están moviéndose.

—Corre, vamos... se acercan.

El camino no tarda en acabarse en una superficie redonda. Es un precipicio. Más de cien metros de altura y él único puente que llevaba al otro lado está roto.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunta mirando a los guardias.

—Nunca les he caído bien.

—¿Y esos de ahí? —los ladrones a los que dejé atrás se acercaban.

—Tampoco les caigo bien.

—¿Y quién es él?

Un ligero flashback gritando a Maximus _¡Arre, pulgoso!_ golpea mi mente.

—¿Ese? —ese maldito caballos...—. Ese de ahí me mataría sin dudarlo si pudiera.

Unas piedras empiezan a caer en cuanto el maldito caballo derrumba los pilares de lo que parece ser un embalse. Sin pesar en las consecuencias, Harry se pone en frente de mí, no tardo en escuchar una risa.

—Si piensas que te vas a librar de esta, la llevas clara, Tomlinson.

Entonces todos nos paramos a observar arriba de nuestras cabezas, el agua del embalse empieza a derramarse y un sonido parecido al de un trueno se desprende cuando el primer trozo de madera cae cerca de nosotros. Harry tira de mi y sin avisar cuando con ayuda de su cabello descendemos.

—¡Ja! —suelto una carcajada—. ¡Deberían ver sus caras, porque se ven—!

—Corre —Harry ordena mientras veo la devastadora masa de agua comenzar a caer, ignorando el profundo golpe de mi tórax.

Tras decir eso Harry se derrumba por culpa de su propio cabello. Estiré su mano sin mirar atrás, pero sintiendo la presencia de todos ya abajo. El agua nos golpea sin piedad y solo pienso en que ahora no habrá nada que nos pueda salvar. La única salida restante en la cueva que se ha formado gracias a las rocas que han ido cayendo sobre nosotros, está saturada de piedras de menor tamaño. El nivel del agua comienza a ascender e inútilmente intentamos salir. Todo comienza a volverse más y más oscuro a medida que nuestro lugar se va inundando. Ni siquiera Pascal iba a salir de esta.

—Está oscuro —dije, sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo, impidiendo que siguiera buscando alguna salida bajo el agua—. No hay nada más que hacer.

—Nunca debí hacer todo esto —dice después de analizar mi expresión, comenzando a llorar—. Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Louis.

—William —corregí.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre... —suspiro, ¿qué más da, ahora no?—. Mi nombre es William. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie.

Él agarra mi mano y casi por un acto reflejo vacilo en apartarla.

—Estás sangrando —sostiene llorando.

—Lo siento, nunca me he abierto a nadie —es lo único que se me ocurre decir, solo por aclararlo, aunque ya no importaba—. Y no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora. Mi sueño no es tener una isla...

Él ríe sin muchas ganas.

—Mi cabello es mágico. Irradia luz cuando canto y cura a los herdios.

—¿Qué?

—Mi cabello mágico irradia luz cuando canto —repite, yo sigo sin entender.

El agua nos llega hasta el cuello pero imagino que a Harry le está afectando de otra manera. Ya nada tiene sentido. Voy a morir, voy a morir y Harry hubiese sido un gran cantante. Suelto mi última bocanada de aire, viendo la luz comenzando a brillar.

En cuanto salimos a la superficie me muevo hacia el primer trozo de tierra que solida que veo. Siento como Harry se mueve a mi lado, ninguno articulamos nada durante unos minutos, muy ocupados tratando respirar.

—Estamos vivos —lo oigo decir intentando no ahogarse, puedo sentir su sonrisa aunque no lo esté mirando.

—No había luz... —creo decir y él se levanta con más ingenio que yo y empieza a escurrir su melena empapada—. Tu cabello.

—Louis...

—Tenía luz—

—Louis.

—¿Qué demonios, Harry?

—No es lo único que hace.

Miro a su camaleón desde un plano más cercano del que me gustaría y luego hacia atrás —la costumbre de que siempre te estén persiguiendo— pero no había nadie, solo un par de pájaros revoloteando, matando el silencio con sus voces agudas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin poder asimilar nada, aún con el corazón retumbando contra mi pecho.

Comenzamos a caminar bosque a dentro y sin mucho esfuerzo encontramos un lugar para descansar donde no nos encontrarían fácilmente. Agarré las ramas que pude para empezar a hacer un fuego y secarnos. Harry miró mi mano y dijo que aún sangraba, por lo que arrastré un tronco sobre el cual acabamos sentándonos. La pequeña hoguera estaba comenzando a hacer su trabajo y no pensé en Harry en ese instante de calidez, pero al sentarnos en silencio me pregunté qué demonios hacía ahí, al lado de alguien tan raro. Aparto mi mano herida en cuanto intenta alcanzarla, él se disculpa inmediatamente.

—Puedo curarte —murmura despacio, tendiéndome su fina mano, yo no puedo mirar sus ojos—. Sólo... no entres en pánico.

_Flor que da fulgor_   
_con tu brillo fiel..._   
_Vuelve el tiempo atrás,_   
_volviendo a lo que fue_

Observé ls mechas de su cabello aún húmedo encenderse, fibra a fibra acabó brillando tenuemente ante, de nuevo, esa melodía. Mi mano agarró la suya y él enredó un mechón de su melena sobre los dos.

_Quita enfermedad_   
_y el destino cruel_   
_Trae lo que perdí_   
_volviendo a lo que fue._   
_A lo que fue..._

La luz de volvió más fuerte durante solo un segundo y se apagó dejando la usual oscuridad del atardecer.

—Oh —noté mi mano totalmente sanada. Ya no dolía, ni sangraba.

De hecho, todo en mí se sentía mucho mejor, como si hubiera dormido ocho horas seguidas y jamás hubiese estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces en todo el día.

—No entres en pánico —pidió de nuevo.

—No lo hago —muevo mis dedos. Ni siquiera mis pies se sienten cansados, después de tanto correr. Sonreí sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Pero ahora sí estoy intrigado por tu cabello.

—Ah, ¿si? —Harry levanta una ceja.

—¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Y desde cuándo?

—Desde que tengo memoria. No sé qué es lo que tiene, la verdad. Mi madre tuvo que huir cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—Oh... ¿Por eso vives en ese lugar?

Él asiente, casi con vergüenza.

—Hay gente que quiso robarlo. Pero si lo cortas para llevarlo contigo pierde su poder —se aparta la melena a un lado de sus hombros y me enseña un mechón castaño mucho más corto a la altura de su nuca—. Mi madre solo intenta protegerme. Por eso nunca he salido.

—¿Soy la primera persona que ves además de tu madre?

—Sí. Siento haberte golpeado... —musita y me quedo esperando que me confiese algo más, pero empieza a sonreír de la nada—. Así que... _William_ , eh.

—Ajá —levanto las cejas, algo desprevenido, sorprendido de que se acuerde—. No te voy a contar las memorias de un pobre huérfano que inventó su propio nombre, es un poco deprimente después de tu increíble historia.

—Quiero oírla.

Suelto una risa ante su mirada atenta.

—Había un cuento. Las aventuras de Louis Tomlinson, un caballero herrante rico, poderoso... —observo su sonrisa.

—¿También era un ladrón?

—No, no necesitaba serlo. Dios nunca había dicho todo esto en voz alta —bufo—. Suena peor de lo que recordaba. No le cuentes a nadie —pido—, si saben que solo me llamo William arruinaría mi reputación.

—Está bien —ronronea.

—Una falsa reputación es todo lo que me queda —bromeo, aunque esa era única la verdad.

Sus ojos siguen sin apartarse de mí en silencio.

—Bueno, creo... —me aclaro la garganta, viendo que estabamos a una distancia algo corta, así que me levanto—. Creo que falta mas leña.

—William es un buen nombre —dice despacio y yo niego.

Los hoyuelos de Harry no salen de mi mente mientras me alejo. Una sensación cálida se adueña de mi estómago y decido volver con rapidez.

—¡Oye! —lo llamo desde la distancia—. Esa magia tuya, ¿no hará por casualidad que sea más fuerte? Porque no voy a mentir, eso sería increíble.

Él sonríe, puedo ver lo incómodo que se siente con su ropa aún húmeda. Usamos su mochila como almohada y el sueño apareció rodeándome sin piedad. Él se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, de alguna manera u otra, se apoyó en mi hombro haciendo que quisiera cerrar los ojos aún más.

—No pienses mucho —murmuré, y si no me hubiera quedado dormido, hubiese sabido que él tardó en hacerlo.

_—¿Madre? —había preguntado Harry con pánico en la voz al verla de pie entre la oscuridad—. Me has encontrado._

_Ella caminó hacia él envolviéndolo en confuso abrazo._

_—Solo escuché las voces de absoluta traición y las fui siguiendo._

_—Madre... —él tiembla, sus ojos se vuelven llorosos_ _una vez más hoy._

_—Nos vamos a casa, Harry._

_—No, es que no lo entiendes. Todo ha sido mejor de lo que me imaginaba. He conocido mucho_ _..._ _conocí a una persona. Me voy a quedar —dice, con total seguridad—. Él me llevará a ver esas luces, no hay ninguna manera posible para hacerme volver hoy._

_—Ya veo. Crees que le gustas, ¿_ _verdad_ _? Qué locura,_ _hijo_ _... —acarició su rostro, comenzando a negar con falsa fragilidad._

_—Yo..._

_—No debiste irte. Te creía más inteligente y... crees que le gustas,_ _a un chico, ¡_ _a un ladrón_ _!_ _Hijo, vamos. Ven conmigo, no hagas esto._

_—No —masculla, pensando en la calidez de Louis al abrirse cuando ambos estaban sin esperanza alguna, casi bajo el agua_ _—. Eligo ver las luces._

_Recordando el cosquilleo que sintió al tocar su mano y cantar delante de él, silenció que les arropó al mirarse tras haber hablado con intimidad._

_—¿No? —Gothel trinó—. Parece que ahora crees saber lo que es mejor para ti... ¿Crees que le gustas? Deberías darle esto —le entrega la diadema—. Esto es todo lo que quiere ese ladrón._

Harry cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Louis, _cayendo._

Al levantar la mirada, convencido de que seguía dormido le sonreí.

—Espero que vengas a disculparte —le dije, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando grité y me percaté de que de verdad estaba siendo arrastrado sin piedad por un caballo, distinguí la figura de Harry acostado en el césped, recordando lo ocurrido desde que subí a aquella torre.

—Suéltame —ordeno en casi un susurro, no era conveniente que me viera en ese estado, intentando alcanzar y lanzar cualquier piedra a un animal, arrastrándome por el suelo intentando huir lejos del caballo con pelaje más brillante del reino—. ¡Maldito bastardo!

—¿Louis? —Harry se percata de la escena aún tendido en el suelo mientras finjo que ese último mordisco en mi tobillo no ha dolido para nada.

—¡Hey! —Maximus se detiene mirando a Harry levantarse con los dientes aún clavados en mis zapatos—. Cálmate —le ordena haciendo que me soltara casi de inmediato—. Eso es, eso es —de pronto, Harry sonríe al acercarse—. Ahora siéntate —sin más, empieza a acariciarle como a un cachorro—. Eres un buen chico.

Lo decía con una suavidad que por un momento los miré con fascinación, hasta que los ojos de Maximus me fulminaron totalmente. Harry soltó una suave carcajada pegando su rostro al del caballo.

—Solo está cansado de perseguir al ladrón. Eres más bonito que los caballos de mis libros —Harry estuvo admirándolo durante un largo tiempo—. Podría acompañarnos.

Los miré, preguntándome en qué momento había dejado caer mi reputación, mi orgullo y toda mi dignidad para dejar que un ingenuo como él jugara conmigo de aquel modo, hasta el punto de hacerme ir acompañado por su excepcional camaleón y el animal que más me odiaba en el mundo.

—Escoge cualquier cosa —le hice saber.

El dependiente del lugar nos miró de arriba a abajo, Harry me sonrió dando un mordisco a su croissant.

—Hemos venido de vacaciones —dijo, alcanzando una camisa lavanda trasparente con varios volantes por las mangas y el escote—, no sabe lo bonito que son los ríos de por aquí.

Yo fruncí el ceño, queriendo reír. El hombre cambió de gesto y nos dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—¿Y os está gustando el pueblo?

Harry asintió, absorto por un pinta uñas entonces. Girls Just Want To Have Fun se hizo un camino hasta la colorida tienda y en ese instante mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Tienen mucha suerte, esta noche hay una tradición hermosa —el muchacho le colocó el pintauñas en las manos, su piel morena de su mano contrastaba con la palidez de Harry—. Elevan unas luces—

—Al cielo —Harry asiente concentrado en los ojos asiáticos delineados del muchacho. Me quedo paralizado observando la situación, el hoyuelo combiando con sus dientes, los rizos que se le forman adornando todo su rostro.

—Bueno, ahora ya que estás decente... —quiero que la tierra me trague en el momento en el que abro la boca. Ambos me miran, el chico niega suavemente, casi suspirando—. Quiero decir ahora estamos genial para esta noche —me sudan las manos—... podemos irnos.

Harry sonríe tímidamente al decir adiós y agradecer la ayuda. Me mantengo en silencio, sin parar de repetir la estupidez que había soltado en mi cabeza, recordando las uñas pintadas de negro del muchacho, las joyas que adornaban su cuello y sus dedos. Vi mi reflejo en un escaparate y quise rodar los ojos, ¿por qué demonios había elegido ropa tan simple? El ruido de una fuente hace que Harry se acerque intentado disimular su emoción, moja sus manos en el agua donde descansan flores rosadas y amarillas. Unos niños no tardan en acercarse a él, a comenzar a preguntar sobre su largo cabello, se me escapa una sonrisa al ver el resultado de aquello, el peinado, las trenzas. La plaza se iba llenando, entre las ofertas de comida y bebida, la música y la gente empezando a bailar, casi se sentía como si yo no fuera yo, un ladrón. Al menos no en ese instante ni en ese lugar.

Y tal vez fuera la música al vivo increíblemente buena y la marea de cuerpos empujando desde todos los lados posibles las que hicieron que cuando Harry se acercara con un gesto acalorado le tendiera mi mano. Él la aceptó. Su toque resultaba familiar, le hice dar un suave giro y su pequeña carcajada vibró contra mi pecho.

—Me gustan las flores que llevas en el pelo —le dejé saber.

Él sonrió y me pregunté cómo el universo podría empujar a quien es lo más parecido a un angel cuando sonríe a los brazos de alguien como yo.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry, eso era todo lo que veía. Una enorme atracción me empujaba más y más hacia él. Mis piernas se sienten pesadas, ancladas al suelo, impidiendo que me acerque como realmente deseaba y por una parte estaba agradecido. Quería seguir estando así de cerca y no hacer nada estúpido que le borrase esa sonrísa. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera, sin poder pensar en nada que pudiera compararse a esto.

—No sabía que bailaban hoy. No sabía que yo bailaba —admitió seguido de una carcajada—. Solo veía las luces.

—Ahora puedes verlo todo —él asiente antes de que vuelva hacerlo girar, los rizos que se le escapan de las trenzas parecen también bailar—. Y... ¿te gusta lo que ves?

La canción termina con la melodía de las trompetas. Sus ojos se mantienen estáticos, mirándome, sus manos agarrándose de mi hombro y mi espalda. Él asintió muy despacio, e inmortalicé ese instante. Capturé sus ojos brillantes y sus hoyuelos asomándose tímidos, su piel suave. Sin lograr pensar en palabras que describieran con precisión lo dulce y divertida que era la atmósfera, casi como la escena de una película.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, mirando hacia un lado donde a las personas aplaudían, mientras yo dudaba en soltarnos el uno al otro porque todos los demás lo han hecho ya.

—Son para el príncipe perdido —respondí, los emblemas morados con la el dibujo del sol dorado estaba en manos de toda la gente—. Se lo llevaron cuando era un bebé, no lo han encontrado. Las luces son para él —y por la expresión confundida de su rostro supe que no estaba entendiendo—, para que... vuelva a casa.

—No puedo creer que esa sea la razón —murmura, mira mi cuello con el mismo gesto arduo—. Pensaba que estábamos celebrando algo.

Sonreí con algo de pena al ver su decepción.

—Todos recuerdan hoy que están con su familia, en casa... —algo había cambiado entonces—. Ven, vamos a mirar qué hay por al rededor que te pueda interesar.

No hubo que caminar mucho.

—¿Eso es un biblioteca? —suspiré al verlo apresurarse hacia la entrada—. Siempre me he imaginado estando en una. ¿Podemos verla?

Solte una risa.

—Claro, princesa.

Él me giró el rostro adelantándose, sin saber que estaba dejándome ver su sonrisa reflejada en el cristal de la puerta. El lugar parecía muy serio, las luces a lo alto no ayudaban a crear un ambiente acogedor. Había una mujer sentada tras un mostrador, pero ni siquiera nos miró. Él caminó por el lugar ignorándome completamente.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente?

—Todos los que tengo en casa ya me los he leído y en algunos nombran otros importantes que aún no he podido leer.

—¿Cuáles has leído?

La lista era interminable. Tomábamos café aunque él no estaba seguro sobre la cafeína al principio. Le recordé que iba a necesitar energía. Al ver que el atardecer se acercaba, le conté que sabía del mejor sitio en todo el reino para ver las luces y noté que le costaba dejar los libros. Él de verdad pensaba en regresar a la torre después de esta noche.

—Vamos elige dos y yo los robo por ti.

—Estás loco —negó, intentando no sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—No veo que los estés poniendo en su lugar... —me burlo—. Vamos, ¡elige dos! No me caben más bajo la camisa.

Su rostro al salir del edificio no era digno de un oscar. Era como ver a un ladronzuelo hacer su primer robo.

—¡Hey, Max! —le enseño una bolsa de manzanas. Su rostro se mantiene serio—. Te juro que las he comprado todas. O al menos, casi todas...

Harry está acariciando el agua con las yemas de sus dedos. Veo a Max quieto a la orilla del lago, volviéndose de menor tamaño a medida que nos alejamos en el bote. Si no fuera su pelaje blanco no lo distinguiría. Harry pregunta por qué este lago es el mejor sitio y podría decirle que en las calles la gente ya no estará bailando, que estarán serios y después de lanzar las luces flotantes, se irán a casa con un sentimiento pesado. Por lo que me limité a decir solo una parte de la verdad.

—Te prometo que aquí las verás mejor que cualquier otra persona de todo este lugar.

El agua era un lienzo añil, sereno y vacío después de que los remos hubieran dejado de moverse. No se diferenciaba el cielo de la tierra o el agua. Todo era azul y estabamos suspendidos en el medio. Él se mantuvo mirando al agua en silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy aterrorizado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si después de todo este tiempo resulta que nada es como yo había imaginado?

—Lo será —le aseguro.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Bueno, eso es lo bueno —murmuro, convencido—, entonces podrás ir tras otro sueño.

Le mostré el lejano castillo donde vivían los reyes, desde aquí se veía bañado de un lila pálido. Él siguió fascinado por el agua, su inquietud hizo que colocara las flores de su cabello sobre la superficie del agua y acabó distrayéndose de verdad. Cuando vi las luces empezar a encenderse en tierra suspiré ya con nostalgia. Miré sus trenzas, sus flores y sus manos y supe que iba a extrañar tenerlo en frente mía cuando todo acabara. Quería saber por qué. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando en el agua vio el reflejo de la segunda o tercera luz. Levantó la mirada y durante un momento se mantuvo quieto, apoyado sobre la proa de la canoa con una sonrisa. Las luces parecían viajar hacia su próximo destino y no tardaron en envolvernos.

—Por fin —dice, y es la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Unas luces se acercan tanto a nosotros que logro atraparlas. Le entrego una en sus manos, y las dejamos ir unos segundos después. El rostro de Harry se veía diferente entonces. Se dio la vuelta intentando alcanzar su bolsa, la canoa vaciló con tumbarse y lo sujeté. Su mirada llena era transparente, estaba claro que no quería tenerme así de cerca, me retiré prefiriendo que no lo dijiera en voz alta.

—Siento haberte obligado a venir conmigo —se apresura en decir, antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, acariciando una de mis muñecas. Tenía las marcas de las ataduras—. Te podría haber liberado en el pueblo y ver las luces desde allí.

—Quería que las viésemos aquí —dije sin querer ilusionarme demasiado por todo aquello.

—No quiero volver a casa —murmura, recostando su frente en mi hombro pegándose a mi cuello. Me pilla tan de sorpresa que temo que mi pulso me delate—, no quiero que acabe...

Sus manos se mueven en mi regazo, dejando algo ligero sobre uno de mis muslos. Miro la diadema bajo sus manos y niego. Hundo mi mano en su nuca y beso su cabeza.

—No me he quedado por eso.

Beso el costado de su cuello, mirando la delicada piel aún dudando. Rozo un lunar, huelo su perfume y él se mantiene pegado a mí. Dejo un suave beso entre su mandíbula y su cuello, dejando que la suavidad del toque nos absorba de todo. Alzo su barbilla y me mira lleno de luz.

—Por fin...

Juntamos nuestros labios, es suave y cuidadoso, nuestras manos se buscan haciendo que la corona caiga al suelo haciendo un pequeño ruido metálico. Harry suelta una risa, juntándose más a mí, entre mis piernas. Mis manos lo sujetan y me dejo caer unos centímetros hacia atrás para que acaba inclinado encima mía.

La calidez que nos brindan las luces es mágica, pero de repente parecen solo un adorno más. Veo la cadena dorada colgada de su cuello brillar y beso su piel, un sonido se le escapa. _No quiero que se acabe_ , murmuro con mis labios contra su garganta y él busca mi rostro, encontrándose con un beso profundo. Hace mucho calor. Los mechones sueltos de su cabello se mueven con una brisa cálida y la risa que suelta combina con sus hoyuelos. _Eres precioso_ , acaricio su rostro angelical. Mojo mi mano en el agua y la paso sobre su frente y hacia atrás. El ríe diciendo que su peinado está arruinado.

—Creo que tienes calor —pongo de excusa, y las gotas de agua refrescan su cara.

Él no se lo cree y ríe aún más fuerte, lo beso más. Sus labios están hinchsdos y rosados cuando la yema de mi pulgar los mima, su respiración cálida choca contra mi dedo. Está subiendo mi camiseta y sus mejillas arden goteando pura inocencia.

—Cierra los ojos —me pide, y finjo dudar. Él se aleja de mí—. Lou, cierra los ojos.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto, se pone de pie con dificultad y me besa.

—Ya lo verás —susurra, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

No vuelvo a abrir los ojos aunque el beso haya acabado.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos el ruido del agua y las gotas salpicándome. Comienzo a reír, admirando su cabello mojado. El reflejo de las luces en el agua se ven irreales pero du sonrisa sigue siendo lo más brillante de todo el lugar.

—No está fría —anuncia acercándose, los volantes de su camisa hacen que luzca como un príncipe.

Me quedo mirándolo, al tocarme la cara me moja con la misma suavidad que yo a él.

—¿De verdad me golpeaste con una sartén? —pregunto, haciendo que abriese la boca con sopresa.

—Me vuelvo a disculpar —murmura con vergüenza, acercándose a por un beso.

Con el siguiente beso me atrae hacia el agua, y yo dejando que me hundiese junto a él, olvidándome de todo, acabo sumergido sin romper el beo. Luchamos por seguir a flote. Las flores de su cabello están a nuestro lado. Acaricio su espalda por debajo de la camisa ahora trasparente, totalmente pegada a su torso. Beso su espalda y lo admiro hasta que las luces acaban alejándose. Empieza a temblar en medio de un beso o un gemido, y se que es hora de volver. Subir a la canoa es todo un reto. Remo con él abrazado a mí, intentando mantenernos lo más cálidos posible.

—Además de leer, ¿qué sueles hacer?

Había preguntado eso hace un rato, pero Harry seguía divagando. Su forma lenta de hablar era tan relajante que podrías caer dormido. Aún más si te abrazabas a él. Era muy fácil olvidar que se iba a marchar. Sé que es demasiado pronto en decir que podría ir a verlo a su torre a menudo, pero la idea cruza mi mente con vagueza.

—Tienes que dejar de hacerme dormir en el suelo —bromea antes de que cerremos los ojos.

Harry despierta solo. El fuego de la hoguera se había consumido y convertido en cenizas. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Max no estaba al rededor.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido con la corona... —suspira al escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

—Y lo ha hecho —una voz grave y ronca confirmó.

Su corazón se acelera en una milésima de segundo. Se pone en pie sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—No —dijo sin dudar, intentando esconder el miedo en su voz—. Louis no lo haría.

El hombre sonrió.

—Es un trato justo, la corona a cambio del chico de cabello mágico.

—¿Cuánto crees que alguien pagaría para estar saludable y ser joven por siempre? —otro hombre caminó de prisa hacia ellos entre risas.

—No, por favor —pide queriendo vomitar.

Así que corrió sin importarle lo que dolieran sus pies entre la sombra del amanecer. Se quedó sin aliento pensando en Louis, en cómo se había sincerado con él y las lágrimas no tardaron en empapar su rostro. Un golpe bullicioso hizo que se detuviera y mirase hacia atras, viendo a ambos hombres derrumbados en el suelo.

—¡Harry!

Esa voz.

Quiere dejar de sentirse como un idiota por haber dejado que Louis lo besara y lo tocara y dejar de sentir que le había robado algo. Pero sobre todo quiere que sea Louis el que lo llamara y llevara a casa. Al parecer las cosas no funcionaban así en el mundo exterior, Harry se dio cuenta de que las historias de los libros que releía estaban llenas de puras mentiras.

—¿M-mamá?

—¡Mi precioso chico! —llama ella, derrumbando la sarten al césped.

—¡Mamá! —corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—Estaba tan preocupada, te he seguido y– lo siento. No podía dejarte a con un desconocido–

—Tenías razón..., sobre Louis. Siempre tuviste razón.

Al amanecer una canoa fue divisada acercándose hacia el puerto. Los guardias del castillo no tardaron en darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Louis Tomlinson, el ladrón más buscado del reino. El que había hecho que dormir fuese algo imposible para ellos, el que había traído el miedo a los habitantes, el que hacía rabiar al caballo real Maximous–

—Max... —logre decir, recordándolo relinchar cuando fui arrastrado y golpeado.

_—¿Vosotros? —escupí cuando retiraron la bolsa de mi cabeza, mirando a los ladrones con quienes solía trabajar—. ¿Qué demonios creéis que hacéis? ¡Soltadme!_

_—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un rastrero, Tomlinson?_

_—Cada maldita vez —suspiro—. ¿Esto es porque os engañé con la corona? Porque entonces es toda vuestra, os la regalo._

_—Nos das la corona —se burla, riéndose—. Qué amable._

_—Eso no me lo dicen tan amenudo._

_—Teniendo a la mayor fortuna ahí, esta porquería no vale nada. ¿Cuánto crees que pagarán para usar su cabello?_

De nuevo, mis manos estaban atadas en una situación errónea.

Los militares no tardaron en atraparme –y cuando digo atraparme me refiero a arrastrar mi cuerpo casi inconsciente encadenado al barco– para encerrarme entre cantos de victoria. Los residentes miraban como un hecho histórico ocurría justo en sus narices. No paraba de preguntarme por qué, cómo y de nuevo, _¿por qué?_ Había rozado el olimpo con las manos, había besado a Harry, apretándolo contra mí, me había arropado en el calor de sus mejillas, me había sincerado a él. Sin trucos ni mentiras, y ahora el destino me desterraba al auténtico infierno: una eternidad sin mi flor.

—Ha llegado la hora —el guardia sonrió, abriendo mi celda.

—¿De qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿A dónde crees tú que vamos?

Durante toda mi vida y en cada atraco nunca me preocupaba realmente morir. Es decir, tal vez me inquietase una muerte ridícula, pero no tenía miedo de morir en sí. Quizás por eso era tan bueno escapando, no pensaba mucho las cosas y hacía lo primero que se me pasaba por la mente. Y esa era la razón por la cual acababa metido en tantos problemas, pero ninguno había igualado al que se me presentaba hoy. Había encontrado algo que vino directo hacia mí. Sin dudar, sin ni siquiera tener que robarlo de las manos de alguien más. Harry había conseguido que yo pensara en el futuro con verdadero deseo durante unas horas. Me rendí, caminando hacia donde ellos me llevaban, intentando recordar cómo sabían los labios de mi tan querido y precioso principito. Una risa familiar me hizo apartar la mirada del suelo. Corrí hacia los barrotes de la celda haciendo que el guardia casi cayera por el golpe de mi codo. Mis dedos apretaron la camisa del ladrón, atrayéndolo hacia las rejas.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —grito—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—No fuimos solo nosotros —murmura, su rostro estaba más golpeado que el mío—. Fue su madre. También nos la ha jugado a nosotros. No quiere que se sepa la verdad—

—¿Qué?

El guardia volvió a agarrarme, pero no dejé de mirar el rostro destrozado de quien alguna vez fue mi compañero. Mis manos se aferraron al hierro de su celda con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

—¿Recuerdas la vieja historia del príncipe perdido, Louis? —él sonríe diminutamente, su labio roto no le deja hacer mucho más. Soy estampado contra la puerta por otro agente, lo escuché en primera fila—. Resulta que lo tuviste en frente todos estos días.

—Harry...

—Su cabello mágico hizo que se lo llevaran de casa —fue lo último que contó antes de que me sacaran entre tres de allí.

No podía calmar mi respiración, intentaba buscar una salida desesperadamente mirando a mi alrededor, pero estaba siendo escoltado hacia la horca a paso acelerado. Todo lo que veía eran las piedras grises de las paredes cuando una mancha violeta hizo que mis ojos se detuvieran.

_¿Eso es un unicornio?_

La puerta que nos esperaba se cierra repentinamente, haciendo nos detuvieramos en seco.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? —el guardia se acercó a la puerta plateada, zurrándola—. Abrid.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña? —por el amor de Dios, nunca me había alegrado de ver al cupido borrachuzo y mareado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Incorrecto! —chilla tras el gran portón soltando una risa.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡Tiene tres segundos!

Mi brazo derecho fue liberado, miré hacia atrás para saber qué ocurría, cuando mi brazo restante dejó de ser presionado. No había nadie manoseándome. La puerta se abre, haciendo que casi grite. El vikingo más grande y musculoso que había visto jamás, vestido de caballero golpeó a la última persona que me retenía. Casi pude sonreír, casi, pero no sabía realmente qué demonios ocurría. Nadie podía asegurarme que los vikingos y piratas que atacaban a los guardias estaban defendiéndome. Podría tartarse de una concidencia, ninguno de ellos vendría a salvarme, sobre todo porque a todos les debía dinero. El gran vikingo partió las esposas de mi mano y me obligó a correr hasta acabar en una torre externa del castillo. Los guardias iban a alcanzarnos, no había duda. Iba a ser una muerte dolorosa y ridícula pero el grandioso hombre a mi lado parecía ignorarlo. Me agarró de los hombros colocándome en una superficie que ni siquiera pude ver.

—Cabeza agachada.

—Cabeza agachada... —repito intentando encontrarle el sentido.

—¡Puños cerrados!

—Puños cerrados.

—Rodillas separadas.

—¿Rodillas separadas?

Lo miro sin entender, pero es en ese momento mi cuerpo y la gravedad se desentienden. Otra vez estaba elevándome sobre el gran cielo azul, saboreando mi adorada libertad. Todo parecía del tamañano de las hormigas desde ahí arriba, incluso los hombres más poderosos.

—¿Ahora quién es el diminuto?

Mi aterrizaje no dejó nada que desear. Y era extrañamente familiar. La de vueltas que da la vida.

—Oh dios mío —reí—. ¡Max!

Él hizo uno de sus ruidos exasperantes, dedicándome la mirada más relajada que había visto desde que nos encontramos por primera vez.

—Tú los trajiste hasta aquí —afirmé sin duda alguna—. Gracias —hablé con honestidad, tocando su pelaje con delicadeza, recordando que hace menos de diez minutos no tenía oportunidad de salir vivo—. No, enserio, gracias —repetí—. Yo– todo este tiempo hemos estado desentendiéndonos y... —pude oírlo suspirar—. Sí, tienes razón– deberíamos irnos.


End file.
